Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which saves a print job transmitted from an information processing apparatus for each user, and a controlling method for the image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An MFP (multi function peripheral) which is equipped with an image reading device, a printing device and a communicating device has image processing applications of copying, printing, scanned-image transmitting and the like has been known. Moreover, since security consciousness has increased recently, a great number of MFPs have user authentication functions respectively. In the MFP like this, inputs of a user name and a password are accepted as authentication information via a touch panel, and/or authentication information is read and obtained from a card by using a card authentication function. However, to input the user name, the password and the like from the touch panel on the MFP or to install the card authentication function is troublesome for a user who wishes to use the MFP immediately and promptly in the aspects of costs and operability. Moreover, in the situation that the authentication function has not been installed because server security is not so required, there are users who cannot use a personalization function of the MFP because there is no authentication function and thus cannot have usability.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-254618 discloses, as the means for saving user's trouble and enabling a user to easily use the personalization function, the MFP which displays the icon image associated with the user on the screen, and by which the user only has to select the displayed own icon image for using the personalization function.
In the MFP disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-254618, the user is automatically registered by using, as the user ID for identifying the user, the job owner name and the computer name added in the print data for which the printing has been instructed from a PC (personal computer). However, since the users work in various office environments, there is a case where, in a small-scale office environment, the domain is not used in the user authentication for the PC but the local authentication is used. On the contrary, it is supposed that, in a large-scale office environment, the domain is used in the user authentication for the PC. Further, there is an environment that one user owns a plurality of PCs in the same office and logs in to each PC via the user authentication using the domain.